You Are to Me
by CSI Ames
Summary: A small Penny-Sheldon song based fan fic as they seem to be my forte! . Penny and Sheldon have been married for 60 years. Has anything changed or do they still feel exactly the same? Based on the song "You Are to Me" by Adam Brand. Slightly fluffy.


AN: I was listening to this song and decided to continue my tradition of writing song based fics for Penny and Sheldon. The song is "You Are to Me" by Adam Brand, an Aussie country singer. I just thought it was absolutely adorable to imagine Penny and Sheldon reminiscing about the past 60 years. Anyways, hope you guys read and review and LOVE it as much as I like writing them for you. I've had some amazing reviews for the past couple of stories and I'm not lying when I say that they are really encouraging me to write more and more.

If you guys have a song you really really love, write in down in a review and I'll try my hardest to write one about that. And maybe even give you a little cameo!

Until next time guys...

Disclaimer: I don't own "You Are to Me" or Big Bang Theory. Shame really, who wouldn't want to own Sheldon?

_Last Friday night down at the road house  
Booth in the back, they sat alone  
Holding hands like two young lovers  
Her hair was grey, his hair was gone_

Sheldon sat there with his barbeque bacon cheese burger (barbeque sauce, bacon and cheese on the side) and pondered. Across from him, Penny clasped his hand as she picked at her salad.

_She said to him "I'm getting older  
A pretty girl, no more to be  
Heaven knows I'm not a treasure"  
He softly said "You are to me"  
"You are to me a girl in spring time  
The one I met so long ago  
A moment captured for a lifetime  
That's what I see you are to me"_

Penny smiled as she remembered back to that fateful day in 2007. She had been coming out of her apartment and had run into Sheldon and Leonard. Although it had been Leonard who had shown the initial interest in Penny, and had led to an interesting few years of mutual feelings, it had been Sheldon who she had fallen hard for.

Across the table, she could see Sheldon's small half smile and she knew he was remembering as well.

Sheldon's mind was awash with memories of himself and Penny. The night he had been locked out of his apartment and had slept in hers. The way she had let him sleep in her bed and so ever patiently sang "Soft Kitty". The night he had played superhero to her damsel in distress when she had fallen in the shower, and the resulting several hours they had spent in the emergency ward. The night he had proposed to her while a comet passed overhead. The day their children were born.

Looking across at her now, she looked no different to him than the day he had married her. She was still smiling with her eyes making her whole face light up and although her hair was grey and no longer blonde, it still framed her face and gave her an angelic look. She looked at him and his heart fluttered. It was amazing that he still felt this way after 60 years together. And he knew she felt the same.

_He said to her "My work is done now  
And all that's left are memories  
Heaven knows, I'm not important"  
She softly said "You are to me"  
"You are to me a boy in spring time  
The one I met so long ago  
A moment captured for a lifetime  
That's what I see you are to me"_

Penny looked down at her salad as she felt the tears of reminiscing start.

They had spent so many years together that she had gotten over Sheldon's irritating habits long ago. It was normal- well to her anyway, maybe not the rest in the retirement home- for him to still arrange his cereals in order from lowest to highest fibre content (although they were all so similar these days it didn't seem that important to her at least), to store his dentures under a UV light and to learn that the toy trains he bought for their grandchildren would get played with more by him than them. She looked up at Sheldon and squeezed his hand.

He simply leant across the table with one of his five napkins and wiped away the solitary tear that had begun to roll down her cheek.

When they arrived back home that night she made him his warm milk and picked his Friday pyjamas out of the drawer and placed them on the end of the bed. On top of the dresser was a photo of them back in 2010. Their smiling faces showed no wrinkles, grey hair or false teeth. Picking up the photo, she crossed the room to the bed and sat on the end as Sheldon came in, fresh from the shower. She stood and walked towards him, enveloping him in a hug.

He still smelt like soap, baby wipes and fabric softener.

Later that night when both were tucked up in bed, Sheldon carefully pulled Penny towards him and hugged her tight.

She smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer. And to those who didn't know how old they were they looked like two young kids in spring time, the two who had met so long ago.

_  
Last Friday night down at the road house_


End file.
